The Legend of Zelda: Heroes in Another Land
by GenerateRandomUsername
Summary: Link and Zelda have taken a vacation to the Mushroom Kingdom after lots of hard work in rebuilding the kingsom of Hyrule afyer Calamity Ganon’s defeat. When Bowser tries to kidnap the princesses and Link saves them theymeet Mario and the gang. Link and Zelda may think that they will have a great time with their new friends but a great danger is helping Bowser. A danger of past Link


**Chapter 1**

**—In a hill near Toad Town—**

It was a pretty late time and Link and Zelda had finally reached their destination, the Mushroom Kingdom. They had been planning a trip ever since they were rebuilding Hyrule and thought they needed a break.

**Link: **We are almost there!

**Zelda: **Yeah you can even see the castle from this hill.

**Link: **Alright let's camp here and tomorrow morning we reach the town.

**Zelda: **Ok that sounds like a good plan.

So the both made a small camp and slept through the night excited for their vacation, but little did they know that their vacation would end up not quite as they expected it.

**—Mushroom Kingdom—**

At the Mushroom Kingdom Mario and his friends Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina were having a sleepover at Peach's Castle.

**Mario: **God I'm tired it's so late, can't we go to sleep?

**Daisy: **No we can't Mario, that's the point of sleepivers don't sleep at all!

**Luigi: **Yeah, c'mon Mario you've been through worse nights than this.

**Mario: **Yeah I know but I'm just really tired after all we just came back from an adventure, geez!

**Peach: **Oh c'mon Mario that adventure was so short! I'm impressed you got us all dragged into it.

**Rosalina: **I still don't get how I ended up in that whole mess.

**Mario: **Yeah I hotta admit it was a pretty lame adventure, but I'm still tired as hell.

**Luigi: **Mario can you not sleep for this one time, it's not like Bowser is gonna come in through the wall while we have our guards down and capture the three princesses that are here.

**Peach: **Geez Luigi, you sound as if that was going to happen.

**Luigi: **You never know.

**Rosalina: ***Yawn*

**Mario: **See I'm not the only one tired here!

**Peach: **Alright Mario you can sleep.

**Mario: **Finally, well see ya all tomorrow.

**Luigi: **Well I guess we should sleep too.

**Daisy: **Yeah let's do that.

And so everyone went to sleep not knowing what crazy things were gonna happen in the next days.

**—Toad Town, Next Day—**

**Link: **Woah, we finally made it.

**Zelda: **This place is great! Look at all those wierd Mishroom people, and those clothes, and the shops! Can't wait to go shopping!

**Link: **Can't wait for that to end...

**Zelda: **Oh cmon Link shopping ain't that bad.

**Link: **For you it's not for me it's horrible, you don't let me go to the stores I want.

**Zelda: **Yeah cause all you go buy is food or one of those wierd comics about your ancestors or something.

***CRASH!!***

**Link: **What was that?

**Zelda: **I don't know but it seems to have come from the castle.

**Link: **Wait what is that, it looks like a flying giant cup with a turtle in it.

**Zelda: **Yeah, I can also see three girls in the cup.

**Random Toad: **Oh no Bowser has captured the princesses.

**Zelda: **Princesses! Link we have to save them!

**Link: **What a great break from working huh?

**Zelda: **Link!!! Cmon use the new rune for the Slate!!

**Link: **Fine, hope he is in range for the hook.

***Shot of rope heard***

**Bowser: **Huh?

**Link: **Gotcha.

Link then flies off into Bowser knocking the Koopa Kart down in the process.

**Daisy: **Ouch, that hurt.

**Rosalina: **Girls, who is that guy?

**Peach: **I don't know but he seems to be a good guy judging by how he attacked Bowser.

**Mario: **Peach are you alright?

**Peach: **Yeah we are fine thanks to that guy in blue over there.

**Luigi: **Who is he?

**Daisy: **We don't know.

Link then takes out the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield and runs at Bowser. Bowser then tries to punch him but he fell right for Link's trap as he Perfectly Dodged him and he sent a flurry of sword attacks at Bowser causing him to flinch. Bowser then shot the fire breath at Link which he easily blocked with his shield. Link then uses the Sheikah Slate to paralyze Bowser. He then attacked Bowser till the paralisys ended sending Bowser flying all the way to his castle.

**Peach: **What was that?!?!

**Mario: **That guy's real strong.

**Daisy: **You don't say.

Zelda then arrives and goes to Link to see if he is fine.

**Zelda: **Link are you alright?

**Link: **Yeah I'm fine Zelda.

**Zelda: **Phew, that's a relief. Well don't do that again!!

**Link: **Huh? But you told me to use the Shiekah Slate!

**Zelda: **Yeah, but you didn't have to crash into him at full force!

**Link: **What should I have done then Miss Know-It-All?

**Zelda: **Pull him in.

**Link: **Well I guess that could have worked...

**Zelda: **God you are so reckless, you're gonna get yourself killed one day with that.

**Peach: **Umm... Excuse me? Who are you two?

**Zelda: **Huh? Us?

**Link: **Who else Zelda, it's clearly us.

**Zelda: **Shut up Link.

**Zelda: **Well I am the Proncess of the land of Hyrule, Zelda, and this is my knight, Link.

**Link: **And who are you?

**Peach: **I am the Princess of this kingdom, Peach; the girl in orange dress is the Princess of Sarasaland, Daisy.

**Daisy: **Hi.

**Peach: **Then the girl in the blue dress is the Princess of the Cosmos, Rosalina.

**Rosalina: **Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you.

**Peach: **The man in green overalls is Luigi.

**Luigi: **Hello!

**Peach: **And the man in red overalls is Mario.

**Mario: **Hi it's nice to meet you.

**Zelda: **Well it's bice to meet you all but what exactly was that thing?

**Mario: **The thing that came to capture them, that was the King of Koopas Bowser. He tries it quite frequently.

**Link: **You guys have to deal with this every day, that sucks.

**Luigi: **Almost everyday.

**Peach: **Well know that we know each other and we all know what happened, why are you two visiting this kingdom.

**Zelda: **Well after Link over there defeated the Calamity Ganon we had to rebuild Hyrule since ot was all in ruins and this is our break from work, we really needed one.

**Daisy: **Man it sounds horrible having to revuild a kingdom.

**Link: **You don't know how bad it is.

**Peach: **Well would you two like to come inside to get some rest it is getting pretty late and I suppose you two don't have where to sleep.

**Link: **Thanks.

**Toadsworth: **Excuse me princess but who are they?

**Peach: **Well they are travelers that saved us from Bowser.

**Toadsworth: **Alright they can stay.

**Daisy: **Yeah!! Oh and let's have another sleepover!

**Link: **Sleepover?

**Luigi: **You'll see what it is, just know you won't sleep much.

**Zelda: **Alright let's do it!

**—Bowser's Castle—**

**Bowser: **Your plan didn't work!!

How did you fail?

**Bowser: **A blonde guy in blue with a white sword and a shield with three triangles beat me.

Three triangles you say?

**Bowser: **Yeah and they had a missing piece in the middle.

Well it seems that the Hero of Time has a descendant that I have to beat. This will be fun.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO...**

**This was my first story so please enjoy it!**


End file.
